


All I Need

by Louiswearingpantiesforharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Cute, Fluff, Innocent Louis, M/M, badboy harry, louis wearing a dress, this is probably really bad but all well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiswearingpantiesforharry/pseuds/Louiswearingpantiesforharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Louis needs is Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its horrible I had writers block and I don't know lol but enjoy :) My tumblr is pixiefeetlouis.tumblr.com

Louis stood by the school entrance lightly pulling the short dress he was wearing down some more. See Louis loves female clothing and being treated as if he were a girl. Louis likes skirts, dresses, heels, flats, and everything that a girl would love. He doesn't mind being different most days, but some days the bulling gets to him. His family accepted him and didn't blink an eye when they saw him walking around in heels, but the kids at school was a different story. Yeah he had a few friends like Liam, Zayn, and Niall- they had known each other since birth because their mums are friends. The boys loved Louis regardless of what clothes be liked, and didn't have a problem referring to Louis as a girl. 

Lately though, the harassment and constant harsh words he got from his peers at school have dwindled, and that may be because Louis had someone like Harry Styles to protect him. Harry was a new kid who already had the reputation as the school bad boy; his arms were covered in tattoos, he smoked, ditched class, and wasn't afraid to get in a fight- especially if it meant defending the petite, blue-eyed boy. It had been about a month and half since they started dating, and everything has been going perfect. Even though Harry was known for being a bad boy, he was far from it. He was sweet and caring when it came to Louis, always making sure he was alright and safe.

Louis snapped out of his thoughts when he felt long arms wrap around his small waist and a tall body in front of his own smaller one blocking most of the cold breeze. Looking up at the tall figure, he found a pair of bright green eyes staring down at him- the same green eyes Louis would know anywhere Harry's. "Hi," Louis whispered softly. 

"Hi, my love," Harry whispered back, voice deeper compared to Louis soft angelic one. "Aren't you cold? You don't even have a jacket on," he said with a slight frown, shrugging off his own blue jean jacket with the fuzzy material on the inside that Louis loved so much. Harry wrapped the jacket around Louis' smaller form leaving him drowning in the material.

Louis grinned up at the taller boy. "I'm not cold anymore. Plus I couldn't find my jacket and I knew my amazing boyfriend would let me wear his."

Harry chuckled softly. "Is that right? And how do you plan on saying thank you to your amazing boyfriend?" He raised his eyebrows, running his large hands over Louis curvy sides.

Louis leaned up and kissed Harry softly on the lips. "Like this," he mumbled against his lips.

Harry kissed back holding Louis' petite waist in his large hands. "Mmm that's fine with me," he mumbled back.

Louis pulled away and pecked his lips again. "Glad you liked your thank you," he teased.

Harry smirked. "Love your thank you's babe." He looked up when he heard the school bell ring loudly, signaling it was time for class.

Louis frowned and leaned his head back to look at the taller lad. "I hate that I don't have first with you," his voice was soft, and eyes slightly dimmed- no longer bright and playful.

Harry leaned down, resting his forehead against Louis' "We could always ditch," his voice is soft, using the one that's reserved only for Louis. He knew Louis would never want to ditch, but some days he would.

Louis shook his head. "No, I don't want to get in trouble," he sighed, bringing his smaller hands up to wrap around the taller boys neck to play with the hair at the nape of Harry's neck.

Harry kissed Louis forehead. "You won't love, I'll make sure you don't. Come on, just today. I'll make you a proper breakfast at my place and we can cuddle." He looked down into Louis' bright blue eyes.

Louis bite his lip nervously. "Will you make pancakes?" he asked cheekily as he watched the amusement in Harry's eyes.

Harry chuckled, deeply amused and fond of Louis' innocent expression. "I'll make whatever you want baby," he promised, pulling Louis' shorter frame in closer when a cold wind gushed past them.

Louis shivered from the chilly air. "Then let's get out of here, it's too cold!" He snuggled closer into Harry's larger frame, hiding his hands in the arms of the jacket.

Harry smiled fondly and kept his arm wrapped around Louis' waist, leading the small boy to his black range rover. "You can borrow some of my clothes but I can't promise you can keep them on," he winked.

Louis giggled, blushing. "Maybe if you're lucky I'll walk around naked." He carefully climbed into the car when Harry opened the door for him, yelping when Harry's hand made contact with his bum. "Harry!" he turned to look at the smirking boy.

Harry laughed his usual loud laugh, dimples showing. "Yes, baby?" he teased, stepping closer to the small boy sat in the car and kissed his cheek. "Maybe that'll teach you not to tease." 

Louis raised his eyebrows at the taller boy. "Me? Tease?" his voice dramatic, faking offense "I would never!"

Harry shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Buckle up, lovely," he kissed Louis' head again before carefully closing the door, jogging to the other side, and getting in.

\------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, Louis and Harry were at Harry's house- Louis sat on the counter in one of Harry's jumpers and his own panties while Harry was still fully dressed, flipping chocolate chip pancakes. Louis hopped off the counter and stood behind Harry on his tip toes. "Smells yummy," he whispered.

Harry smiled softly, feeling Louis' small body behind him. "Glad you think so. They're almost done, why don't you grab a plate."

Louis nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's cheek, then turned and skipped over to the cabinet that held the plates. Grabbing two, he went back to Harry, setting them down with a polite "There you go."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, my love." He served pancakes and bacon on both plates, handing Louis one "There you go, sweetie." 

Louis took the plate. "Thank you!" his voice filled with excitement as he kissed Harry's cheek and skipped to the table sitting in Harry's favorite chair at the table, giggling and looking at him mischievously.

Harry laughed as he walked over with syrup and his own plate. "I think that's my chair Lou," he leveled, standing in front of his giggling boy.

Louis shook his head. "Nope, it's mine, sorry." Trying to hold back his little giggles, he squealed loudly when Harry lifted him up and slide into the empty chair, setting Louis on his lap. "Hazzie! That's not fair!" He pouted adorably up at Harry.

Harry smiled fondly and kissed Louis' button nose. "Sorry love, but I love when you're on my lap." Harry squeezed his waist lightly.

 

Louis rolled his eyes, blushing slightly, and a small smile formed on his face as he began eating. Silence filled the room, and Louis thinking that life couldn't get any better. Even though some days were bad, he had his Harry, who made everything better even if all he did was cook and cuddle him. That's all Louis needed just- him and Harry.


End file.
